The place where I belong
by Justme210
Summary: After the tragic accident when Karakura's city was burned and many people died, Orihime and Ichigo and the others survivors refuged in Soul Society. The tragic accident succeded to kill many friends of them. After their friends funeral Orihime decided to start again her life and to find the place where she belongs starting with Soul Society. Will she succeed ?
The fire

Only three days had passed since the tragic accident. Karakura city was whole burned and only a few survived.

It was a sad atmosphere. 3 days ago the fire was spread when Orihime and the others were still in high school.

It was a huge explosion. Ichigo was one of the few who succeded to keep his consciousness.

Despite his wounds he managed to save Orihime from the hell caused by flames.

But when he wanted to go after the others a second explosion occured and the high school began to break down in a sea of flames.

Chad and Ishida managed to get out from the rubble. Urahara and Yorouichi helped them to find another survivers while Ichigo was saving his familly.

After everyone gathered in the same place Urahara opened the Senkaimon and he transported them in Soul Society.

Now Orihime, Ichigo, Urahara and Yorouichi are the only ones safely. Chad and Ishida are still recovering like Ichigo's familly. Orihime and Ichigo were accommodated in one room of Kuchiki residence.

Orihime is washing dishes while Ichigo is on the sofa. The room received from Captain Kuchiki was like a small apartment.

They have a kitchen, bathroom, a bedroom and a living room. Orihime and Ichigo haven't spoken much since the tragic accident. And it was undestandable.

They had lost so much. After completing her chores Orihime was sitting on the couch next to Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and they sat there together.

After the accident they had become somewhat closer. Although they were still just friends they spent a much time in the others arms or they stand together in silence.

No one spoke about the accident. Today they had to bury their friends who hadn't managed to survive: Tatsuki, Keigo, Jinta, Chizuru, Mizuiro, Ururu. Renji knocked at the door and he annonced them that it's the time.

Orihime raised herself up followed by Ichigo. Ichigo was in his shinnigami's uniform and Orihime in a black dress. Few tears elapsed on the orange haired girl face and Ichigo erased them immediately.

Ichigo cover her right hand with his.

"Come on, Inoue. We should not make everyone wait."

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry."

The two teens exited the Kuchiki's house and they went together with Rukia and Renji at the funeral. It was a small ceremony attended by only a few people.

Many tears were spilled. Ichigo was all the time with Orihime. He supported her when she almost felt when she reviewed the image of her best friend.

The ceremony approached to the end, and Orihime was getting weaker. Ichigo was worried about her health.

"Inoue we can leave if you want."

"No, it's ok, Kurosaki-kun. Don't worry about me. I must to do that for Tatsuski and the others, just." and she started to cry again."I can not believe that she's dead."

Ichigo hugged her and he let her to cry on his chest.

"Neighter do I Inoue, neigher do I."

After 30 minutes the ceremony finished. Everyone was gathered at the Kuchiki's residence to debug the memories of the deceased.

That made Orihime to feel better and even Ichigo. Even if Ichigo didn't show he was very sad about his friends deaths, but he must to be strong to move on and to take better care of those who remained alive.

Urahara was silent and Yorouichi was laughting about some good memories. The whole atmosphere was ruined when Renji made a joke about the unfortunate incident.

"Ichigo, you were damn lucky if I had burned Karakura you were first on my list."

"Renji, shut up." and Rukia punched Renji

"What the hell, I just made a joke and you..." his words were cut by Inoue's.

"Excuse me, I don't feel well. I will be in my room." Ichigo wanted to raise up to go with her but she stopped him. "It's fine Kurosaki-kun, I will be fine, please remain here with the others."

"Are you sure ? "

"Yes."

Her frail smile that she had actually indicated that everything was a lie. She wasn't good and she will not be soon.

Orihime apprecited Ichigo's care, but now she need to be alone, to put order into her thoughts.

Ichigo respected her wish and he let her go without him. After Orihime left the talks began to start.

"What happened with her ?" asked perplexed Renji

"You, Idiot, it's obviously. Your stupid remarks sadden her and not just her but everyone." answered Rukia, and she punched him again.

"Hey, it's not like it was my plan. I just wanted to say a joke."

"You must to know that your jokes are bad. I will go to check her."

"No, Rukia, I think she will be fine. She needs to be alone." interrupted Ichigo

"Ichigo..." she was amazed that the orange haired boy succeded to read better Orihime's feeling than her. Could he changed himself after what happened ?

"Tsh... Don't look at my like that." Rukia smiled by Ichigo's words.

"Shut up, everybody." said Yorouichi. "Let's make a toast to our friends. Let's hope they have reached in a better place."

Everybody raised their glasses and they drank their content. After two hours Renji and Yorouichi were drunk and Urahara and Rukia took them from the floor and they led them in their rooms.

Ichigo left to check Orihime. He found her on the sofa with her phone in her hands. She was looking at picture with her and Tatsuki and the tears ran down her cheeks.

Ichigo closed the door and he remained silent in a corner of a room while he was watching her.

After some minutes Orihime felt his presence and she turned her gaze in his dirrection.

"Kurosaki-kun, how long have you been there ?"

"I just entered. Do you feel better ?"

"A little, but still. I can not forget that day." Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder and it made her to smile weakly. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I really don't know what I would do without you. You really helped me in the last days." And her cheeks became red.

"Tsh... You helped me too, so you have nothing to thank me for." In that moment it was the first time when he saw her smile after that day.

"I'm happy then. I didn't wanted to be a burden."

"Inoue, you could never be a burden."

A few seconds of silence covered the room and the two teens exchanged some sweet glances. Orihime was the first who broke the silence ashamed by her behavior.

"Did you thought what you will do after your familly will be well, again ?"

"I guess we will stay here a couple of mounths after that. Our house was burned so it will took a while to build it again. But you ?"

"I think I will remain here." Ichigo was surprised by her words.

"But what about the college ? Hadn't you been accepted ?"

"Yes, I was, but still. I will need much time till I will can back there. I lost too many friends and even my familly in that city. I think I need to find my place where I belong and I will try to start here." Ichigo didn't said nothing. "Doest it seem silly ?"

Ichigo understand that she made her to worry because his silence.

"No, I think it's a good idea. I think I should to do too. Do you mind if I will search that place where I belong too ?" Orihime blushed again. His words seemed impossible to believe.

"No, let's find our places together !"

Ichigo smiled and they talked the rest of their night. 


End file.
